Slave For You
by OublietteVII
Summary: Dirty title, clean fic. Short, too. A 'what if...' look into the scene between Hiruma and Mamori at the infirmary during the Hakushuu Dinosaurs match. Rated for mild language. HiruMamo.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Eyeshield 21'. All rights belong to Inagaki ** Riichiro** and Murata **Yuusuke**. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Slave For You**

"_Third question."_

"_Third...question?"_

"_There are idiots in the NFL that kept on playing in a match despite having a broken bone. True or false?"_

"_...that's...if I answer it's true, you'll say that you're resuming the match, right? Then...false."_

"_Wrong. As promised, it's my win. You will follow and work with me as an obedient little slave."_

At first, Anezaki Mamori had no idea what to think as she stood there, letting the events and answers of just a few moments prior play out and sink into her head. Again and again, they crashed like waves. Why? Why now, of all times, had Hiruma chosen to bring up that Q&A from the past? Why now, when he was in obvious physical pain? Why when he was making the dangerous decision to step back onto the field under heavy bandaging and a ruse that they could only hope would fool the opponents, the Hakushuu Dinosaurs, long enough for them to plan a counter-strategy?

Nothing was ever easy with this guy. Nothing ever made sense. It wasn't until you looked deeply, and pulled back all the layers...

And that was when she saw it. Staring back at her so plainly, she almost wanted to smack herself for not seeing it sooner. Had it really come to this, after so many months?

She cared for Hiruma. Truly, she did. But she'd never thought, even in her wildest dreams, that those feelings would ever amount to the level of emotions she was currently feeling now, coursing through her body like lightning. After all, the man was a veritable demon in human flesh, showing no weakness or empathy, always looking for the best path he could hack out with his bare hands for victory, no matter the means he had to use in order to achieve it. When she'd first signed on to the team, they'd been little more than enemies, at best-and most politely, acquaintances.

Yet here she stood now, watching those memories and arguments fade away into the distance, with only his last words ringing in her ears, in time with her frantic heartbeat.

"Aren't you an idiot...? That thing from the past..." She felt her eyes begin to water, but they refused to spill over. Hiruma said nothing more detailed on the matter. "Just keep your promise, and fortify the tape tightly, fucking Manager." He wasn't looking at her, but his stance as he sat on the bed said it all. A small smile breaking upon her face, Mamori made no move to wipe away the unshed tears, as she knelt down before him.

"You don't need to ask twice...but you certainly have a way of going about things, don't you? From the man who's so used to giving out orders and commands, this is the one time you choose to hide..."

She cupped his face in her hands, causing him to look up at her. The expression on her features was worried, but gentle. "A promise is a promise...even if I couldn't predict the future it would bring." And with that, she leaned in, brushing her lips over his lightly.

This game was going to be hell to see through to the end. They both knew that. But also, knowing what was waiting for them at the end-not just victory, but each other...somehow, as shaky as she seemed, resuming her work on solidifying the bandages all around his arms, Mamori felt a sense of relief, knowing that she wasn't going through it alone. And once they stepped back outside, the team would be with them, too.

It was a big step in a brave, unfamiliar new direction. But they were both taking it together. The game had changed, yet the rules were still the same.

"Heh." Hiruma flashed her that familiar cocky grin of his, sharp teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lighting of the infirmary room. "Just hurry up and do your job. Save the rest of that shit for later."

Yes, the future was unpredictable. But it was also beautiful. After all, wasn't this what they'd been working towards, in their own ways for all this time? In the end, they really couldn't say that their predictions had come true, because there still was a whole lot at stake.

At least one of their greatest wishes had come true, though. And that was something.

**A/N: Yeah...the shortest story I've ever written. And possibly the dirtiest title for a fic absolutely devoid of smut! XD Also my first for the 'ES 21' fandom. Yay for me, on all counts? 'waves a little flag'**

**So, what do I say here? Basically, this idea was created when I read the sequence between Hiruma and Mamori in the infirm area, from the chapter titled 'Gargoyle'. I guess I really AM a sucker for good girl/bad boy pairings, and next to GrimmHime [Bleach], HiruMamo has already settled itself in at a cozy, comfy second place. LOL.**

**A short and sweet tale of a scene I could have seen happening during another scene that was already outlined. For me, my personal belief is that at the end, Hiruma and Mamori are together-it's just not clear when they hooked up. After all, she didn't have to follow him to college-Sena didn't!-but she did, and that speaks volumes, in my book...**

**Or maybe I'm just the only one who read chemistry into that particular sequence, I dunno. Tried to keep it romantic w/out going overboard-they WERE in the middle of a football game, after all!**

**Fanart has been drawn for this story by yours truly as well. 'blushes' If you'd like to see it, just follow the link here:  
><strong>[Link coming soon!]

**Alright, everybody. Hope you enjoyed. All feedback is welcomed. Take care now.**

**=^.^=**


End file.
